


So Surreal

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Eh,” you whined, reaching your hand up for Derek to grab. “Help me. I can’t get up.” At five months pregnant, getting up without putting pressure on the baby was getting more and more difficult. It sucked because you slept on your stomach, so sleep was elusive as of late. “Help meeeeeee,” you laughed. You put one hand behind you and pushed up while Derek grabbed the other hand, lifting you effortlessly off the bed. “I can’t believe I have another four months of moving around like this.”

He laughed, pulling you into his embrace and kissed your shoulder. You could see his eyes staring at your newly enlarged breasts. He was definitely enjoying this. “Really?” you laughed. “The boobs still fascinating you?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, his laugh sending delicious shivers through your body. “How’re you feeling this morning?”

“Well, I don’t feel like I want to hurl, so…” you trailed off, giving him two thumbs up. The first trimester and even part of the second had been filled with horrible morning sickness, but it was starting to go away now. “And you’re taking off today right?”

As he walked back out of the bathroom, in nothing but a tight-fitting pair of blue jeans, he nodded happily. “I told Hotch I wanted a day off with my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend and he told me I should take advantage of the time, so we have a lot to do today.”

“Oh,” you said excitedly. Your mind was racing with all of the possibilities. Plus, all the possibilities of what could happen later when you got him out of those tight jeans. “What do you have planned for me and the little one?” At your last appointment you were told that the doctor could tell the sex of the bay. You’d decided against knowing at the time, but it was driving you crazy, so at your next appointment, you’d ask again. It didn’t matter, but you wanted to know. It made no sense, but it was what it was. 

After you got changed, in the most comfortable maternity jeans you could find and a flowing red top, Derek grabbed your hand. “Well, first, we are going to go to Babies R’ Us and do some shopping. I know you’ve been waiting for me, so I figured we could start there. Plus, I’ll be here to do all of the heavy lifting.”

“I can’t wait until I’m not pregnant anymore for the sole fact that I won’t have to feel so helpless,” you said, patting your stomach. You knew that it was better for you and the baby not to be lifting heavy things and doing stressful work, but you’d grown up getting your hands dirty just like your brothers and you hated not being able to contribute the way you used to. 

He kissed your cheek as you walked out of the door. “Once the baby comes, we can go 50/50 again,” he laughed. “Until then, let me lift the crib and the strollers, and all the clothes…and the stuffed animals…”

Yea, he knew you. You were about to go on a spree.

—-

Within 15 minutes, you were at the Babies R’ Us, looking around the expansive warehouse-like area like a kid on Christmas morning. “Well, we need a crib,” you started, “But my mom and dad said they were going to pay for it. We can pick it out and then let them know the exact one we want.”

“I love your parents,” he said. Cribs were expensive. Taking that cost off of your pre-baby purchases took a lot of your minds. As you approached the section with the cribs, you searched around, texting your parents that these cribs were out of control. The cheapest ones were at least $160 and you got what you paid for - they were crap. The good ones were around $300 and the best ones they had were between $500-$600. They said they’d pay for a crib, but this was nuts. “Take a picture of the one you’d buy if money were no option,” she’d texted. You sent her a picture of a wooden gray crib that had a detachable changing table, and could be converted into a toddler bed with the addition of some bars for the sides, sold separately of course. “It’s $500, plus shipping and a warranty, Mom. That’s nuts.”

“Your father and I are in a place where we can do that now. Just give me the name of it and we’ll buy it and have it delivered. Love you honey,” she wrote back. You patted the crib and told Derek your parents wanted to buy it.

“Have I said I love your parents?” he laughed. He said it on a daily basis, and they loved him too. “I was just talking to my mom and sisters and they said they wanted to buy the dresser that goes with it. Whatever one that happens to be.” Nearby was a matching gray dresser than would go beautifully with it - same brand and everything. 

“Oh, this is amazing,” you said, your cheeks flush with happiness. That was at least $1000 that you didn’t have to lay out yourselves. “I love your family. Now, we need a stroller, but Garcia, Emily and JJ already told me they planned on buying that for us. Spencer said he’d buy the bassinet, and Hotch and Rossi said they planned on going in for the Pack N’ Play, so most of the big stuff is taken care of…thank god. Babies are expensive.” 

As you waddled around the store, you realized there was still much to buy even though the big stuff was being bought by your wonderful family and friends. Baby monitors, a swing, a carrier for you or Derek to carry the baby, clothes, at least 4 packs worth of diapers to start out with, a car seat, a breast pump…my gods. The sheer volume of crap you needed was astounding. “This is one of those months with an extra check, so that’ll go for this,” Derek said when you eyes went wide at the price. Even without crib, the bill had come to almost as much. “Don’t worry.”

“What are we doing now?” you asked, walking out to the car with the one bag he’d allow you to carry - the one with the lighter than air clothing. 

“First,” he said, “We drive home and I put this stuff in the house. You stay in the car and rest. You’ve been on your feet for hours. I’m going to grab something else and then it’s a surprise. I’m not telling you.”

You grumbled and groaned. You both loved and hated surprises. With the windows down and the breeze in your hair, Derek drove home, dropping the bags off inside and returning with some plastic bags full of what you weren’t sure. “Close your eyes,” he said softly when he got in the car. “Take a nap while I drive. I’d rather not have you see where we’re going.”

You closed your eyes and leaned back in the car seat, resting your hands on your stomach on the way. “We’re here,” he said, watching as you opened your eyes. You were at your favorite park nearby. “I have a picnic planned.” He pointed to the plastic bags. “I just didn’t want to put stuff in a picnic basket and give it away.”

Taking your hand, he walked you to the middle of the park and set down a blanket, where you sat down amongst the trees. “It’s beautiful here,” you sighed. “You’re gonna have to help me up after this, because there’s no way I’m getting up on my own.”

Derek laughed, taking the food out and handing you some of your favorite macaroni salad. It had been a long time since you’d eaten this particular one. All of a sudden, you gasped, dropping your fork onto your belly. “What’s wrong?” he asked, panic flashing across his eyes.

“Nothing,” you said, picking up his hand and placing it on your stomach. “That!”

“Woah!” he exclaimed. “Hi baby! It’s Daddy! I love you so much. Can you hear me in there?” Again, the baby kicked, almost as if he or she was responding. “This kid totally hears me! How does it feel?”

“Wonderful,” you sighed, a small tear forming at the corner of your eye. “Weird, and a little painful, but it’s the first time I’ve really felt that there’s a person in here.” It was absolutely surreal. And what it all that much sweeter was the fact that Derek laid his head on your stomach for the next 10 minutes, listening to your baby moving around.” 

“This one’s going to be a mover,” he smiled, leaning up to give you a kiss. “We’re gonna have our hands full.”


End file.
